Genesis
by M.C.A
Summary: Naruto returns to the past to fix the mistakes that Konoha made nearly four years ago. Spare Uchiha Sasuke. Back in the past and no longer have any ties with Konoha he returns with new allies. However, is he a friend or a foe? Quick jump start. NaruOC
1. The New Beggining

Genesis

**Genesis**

A/N – Got this idea from chapter 408 of the Naruto Manga series. Since team Hawk has joined Akatsuki, I figure things will end badly, so Naruto is defeated and capture. In order to save the world from destruction, the Kyuubi no Yoko breaks the order of Balance to save Naruto's life and prevent the tragedies. (Naruto's 16 a little wiser and smarter)

**Chapter 1: The New Beginning**

Naruto lay on the ground where the Akatsuki members stood around him. He was too tired and he was defeated. His eyes half awake before he felt strange chakra surround him. It was painfully; he couldn't make a sound yet it felt as if something was getting ripped out of his chest. Naruto wanted it to stop, yet he couldn't do anything to make it stop.

The Kyuubi no Yoko, was lying down with her eyes half open. She knew the jutsu would end everything once they united.

'_So, this is the end for everything? Can't believe this boy became so powerful, yet he couldn't deliver the finishing blow.'_

The Kyuubi no Yoko looks at the blond in front of her. He was in no better shape than she was. His time was coming.

"**Hey mortal; what if I can tell you how to defeated this jutsu?"**

"Not possible, there is no escaping this jutsu."

"**There is one way."**

"How?"

"**A Space Time-Ninjutsu. A very powerful and highly forbidden technique. If I do this, you will have to agree on two conditions."**

"What are they?"

"**First, when I use this jutsu, you'll return to being four years old. You will leave Konoha and train yourself for four years before seeking out followers or friends as you would call them. Friends you met during your training period with the Toad Sannin. Second, you must kill every enemy that has tried to kill you and never befriended you."**

"Does that include Sasuke?"

"**Yes."**

"Then no."

"**You fool. He is going to destroy everything. If you don't agree everyone you love will parish. Sasuke is going to be reasonable for it, remember that. If you do agree, you can prevent these actions from happening."**

"Fine." Naruto said after being quiet for some time.

**Ninpou: Sakasa Jikantai"**

Pein, Konan, Madara, Sasuke, Zetsu, Kisame, Suigetsu, Jugo and Sasuke look in shock to see Naruto chakra stop flowing then vanish in a quick flash of light.

"Where the hell did he go?" Zetsu said out loud.

"More like how did he escape? He couldn't have used any forms of ninjutsu once caught. The fact that he escape meant he was fully prepare for this." Madara replied his sharingan glowing in the dark cave.

Everyone was curious on what happen. This has never happen before.

* * *

Naruto woke up feeling stronger and much better. Realizing he struck a deal; he quickly got dress and went to the Hokage vault. He walks forward and notice two ANBU guards standing guard.

"I'm really sorry for what I'm going to do, but I need to get into the Yondaime Hokage's vault." Naruto formed hand seals are a fast pace before the ANBU realize what he said. When Naruto finish, both guards collapse due to his genjutsu. Naruto walk forward and unrolled an empty scrolled. Forming hand seals again, he shouted "Fujin." Soon everything sealed itself in the scroll and Naruto pocket it. Naruto formed a hand seal and vanish.

The Hokage was having a field day. What's worse is his ANBU came in and told him that Naruto stole every item and information belonging to the Fourth Hokage and his wife.

'_Naruto stole information about his heritage. There is no mistaking it, he knows. I just hope things don't get worse.'_

Naruto walk in the forest and look around. No one was around him as far as he could sense. He walks onto near the cliff's edge and look down. The valley was well hidden and not even Konoha ninja's knew about this area. He jump down and disappeared into the towering redwood trees.

**Somewhere in Fire Country – Location Unknown**

Naruto sat on the ground with his hands in a ram seal. Sitting down with his eyes close; stood before him a thousand shadow clones. Each one doing different types of training, in the ninja arts. This time, Naruto would be fully prepared for the battles to come. First he had to capture his fellow jinchuuriki to prevent Akatsuki from getting their hands on them. He already knew the location of four of them. (Not including himself) Four years old yet he was strong as he was back at when he was 16. Thinking Back, it was hard to believe how naïve he truly was. Naruto look into the sky and smiled. Akatsuki wouldn't know what hit them. This time; things would be different. This, he promise.

**Four Years Later**

A black cloak figure walks down the icy road of Kirigakure. Wearing a black cloak and a black shade over his head. The only thing visible other than black was a word on his back that said 'Souseiki.' The figure stop and look around. He was cautious; this was after all, Uchiha's Madara's land. Akatsuki would also be active in this land. He needed to get what he needed before he was discovered.

Luckily, the gods seem to favor him as he heard a scream of a young girl.

'_I knew it was going to be tonight, just like she told me last time.'_

Quickly walking forward, he notice a young girl with stunning purple eyes and long brown running away from a mob.

'_Typical cowards. What they can't understand is what they fear. Not being able to face a innocent girl on their own, they gather a mob to do the work.'_

"Today is the day you will die witch!" A drunken man replied raising his shovel. Before he could swing at the poor girl he fell down unconscious. The other mob members look around in panic before one by one they all were knocded down. The young girl looks at a person who stood there in a black outfit. The cloak hid the body well but the pale blue eyes look at her with concern.

"That wasn't nice of them, for trying to hurt you because you posse a special gift. Yukina." The boy replied.

'_Who…who is this boy? How does he know my name? Where did he come from?'_

"I know a lot about you Yukina, however, I will not force you do to do anything. I'm creating a powerful organization; I want you to join."

"Me? Why? Why should I join?" Yukina asked after she was silence for a while.

"Because I can train you in your abilities and make you powerful. You will never be feared upon again, yet you will bring fear to all those who have ever harm you. I seek to create a world of a golden age; however this cannot be done with hidden villages. I seek to create an organization to create this dream. That's not the only problem we have, there is another organization out there; one who seeks to destroy the world."

"Can you give me a few days?" She asked again, this time it took her longer to response.

"I'll return in a week. Don't tell anyone about me. Specially to the Mizukage; or anyone who reports to the Mizukage." Naruto replied as he disappeared in a gust of smoke.

Naruto threw something at her feet before he disappeared.

"Turn that three times and I shall come. Remember, one week." Naruto's voice whispered from the mist.

**Next day**

Yukina woke up in her apartment. Looking at her night stand she notice the crystal necklace the boy gave her.

'_I'll return in one week for your answer.'_

She shook her head and went to take a shower. Despite being young and only seven and a half years old, she's had to deal with more assassination attempts then most people in her village. Should she would soon be able to join the academy however; the academy had a horrible record. Its reputation was terrible. Nearly five years ago, Momichi Zabuza single handily took out all that years graduates and destroyed the tradition of the Bloody Mist.

Yukina shook her head; she tried to clear her head of all the thoughts in her head.

She got dress and went outside. The moment she did, she regretted it, for the people began to stare and point at her. She was use to this so much. No matter what she did people always found a reason to harm her.

She took out a kuna and cut her palm. She stared at it as no blood came out yet healed itself just as quick as she cut herself.

She looks at her palm with her eyes nearly ready to cry. No matter what happen, or the amount of pain she went through, she never could bleed. She had seen blood before, but she could never bleed.

Yukina walk forward to the small pond her mother use to take her when she was little.

'_If I do go with him, the possibility of me being treated like this will disappear. However…can I truly trust him? I feel like I can but is my instincts wrong?'_

**Week Later**

Yukina stood on top of her ceiling. She was holding her knees looking at the city.

"Have you've decided?"

Yukina turn around and look at the boy in the eyes. She stood up and notices they were the same height.

"If I leave with you what will become of me?"

"What ever you desire the most. Your dreams are your own. However, you can't accomplice this if you don't have the discipline. What do you want; what is it that you believe in?"

"I…I….I don't know." She replied tearing away from his gaze.

"You will not find the answer now, but you will one day. The only question is, what path will you take?"

"I…I want to make a difference. I mean I have the power."

"You may have the power. But do you have the will and heart to wield it. Power isn't just given so freely. Gifts are so rare for people. It's the choices you make that will determined who you are. What will be your path? For the path you walk, is the destiny you have decided for yourself."

"And what's my destiny? Do you know?"

"No I do not. However, I believe you are to help bring the world back to balance. If you have the strength and will to do so."

Yukina stood up and turn around.

"Train me."

Naruto merely smiled before he grabbed her hand and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

**Somewhere: Location Unknown**

"Your abilities with water are incredible. Right now, you can be beaten and killed. However, if you do this training, in four years time; your abilities will make you close to an immortal on the battle field. However, to truly grasp it, you must learn not to underestimate you opponents." Naruto replied.

Yukina stood in the same outfit as Naruto.

"Hai."

"Then let's begin."

**Four Years Later**

(A/N – These two are the main characters for Souseiki, and will be lovers in the future. That's why I'm only focusing on them right now.)

Two figures stood before uncompleted bridge. They walk forward as the mist rolled in. Quickly disappearing before any of the villagers could look where the wear.

The sound of battle could be heard on the bridge.

"Konoha seems enegetic today. Then again, they are up against Zabuza and Haku." The girl replied. She was no older than twelve years old yet her purple eyes gleam beneath her shade.

"Get rid of this mist. I want Gato dead before anyone realizes what happen." The boy replied calmly.

Despite the harsh tone he used, she could hear the kindness in his voice. Smiling to herself she sucks in the mist into her body.

Zabuza stood silent with his eyes clothes until he notices something strange him. The air was getting warmer. He opens his eyes and sees the mist getting thinner. He then notices Kakashi standing not to far from him.

"Zabuza; game over."

"For you Hatake Kakashi." A voice rang out.

Kakashi turns around and saw a strange figure standing wearing all black.

"Who are you?"

"My name is not important. However this battle is over."

The figure brought up a unconscious pink hair genin and toss her towards Kakashi.

"She is weak. A simple tap and falls down unconscious. I expected something more from a student train from the legendary Hatake Kakashi. It's like she has never been train as a shinobi. I wonder if the Uchiha will be fair better against my partner."

"Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled. Kakashi look where the two boys were fighting only to see Sasuke unconscious and being held by the throat by another cloak figure. The mask hunter-nin was on the ground clearly unconscious.

However, as soon as Kakashi look closer, he notices the hunter-nin was dead from an in the chest.

'_Just….just who are these people? They sneak up on me so quietly and defeat two genin's so quietly. Sai where is Sai?'_

Kakashi look around the bridge and soon notice him on the ground clearly conscious by unable to do combat.

'_Even an ANBU Root Member can't compare with these guys. Just…who are they?_

The cloak figure walks past him and Zabuza and towards the end of the bridge.

The partner throws Sasuke aside and joins her partner.

"It's been a while, Gatoh." The figure replied calmly.

"You two…Aren't you two suppose to be dead?" the little fat man shouted in fear.

"One of the most important rules of the shinobi's: Deception and the ability to see through it. Gatoh, you never confirm we were dead. You just assumed after your boys claimed they killed us. Now you will pay for what you did to us."

"Don't get cocky, I got an army you are only two shinobi's. What makes you think you can…Kill him!" Gatoh cried as Zabuza rush forward with a kunai in his teeth.

"Does he have a death wish?" The voice of a young spoke with curiosity in the air.

"I doubt it. He mostly wants to kill the man who turned his life into hell." The boy replied as Zabuza cut through the lines of thugs like nothing.

"How many do you think he will kill before he reaches Gatoh?" The girl asks.

"I'm willing to bet ten."

"Oro? You don't think he'll cut them in half?"

"No. He is to focus on Gatoh."

True to the boy's prediction, nearly ten of the thugs fell before Gatoh was killed.

"Hey you shinobi just killed our meal ticket. That means we have to take everything in this village." The lead thug shouted before he drops to the ground dead. Kakashi's eyes open wide. The two cloak figures didn't even move. Not even his sharingan could catch any movements.

"Oh, you're going to…" Another thug shouted. He too fell to the ground dead.

"Jeez; what a bunch of weaklings. I'm not even using chakra." The girl replied as the two of them started to walk forward.

Kakashi could only feel himself shaking as the thugs were butchered. He's never before seen anything like this. When the last thugs were dead the two cloak figures disappeared before the towns people could arrive.

"Are we to late?" Inari asked just as he arrived with the towns people.

**Three Months Later**

Two cloak figures stood on the wall on top of the great wall of Konoha.

"So, this is Konohagakure. Is someone like you; still attach to his home?" Yukina asked.

"No." Naruto replied.

Naruto pale blue eyes look forward and glared at the city in front of him.

"The finals of the Chuunin exams are here. Two Jinchuuriki are here you know."

"I know."

"Will we capture them?"

Naruto said nothing but jump down into the city. Yukina gave a sigh and followed him.

* * *

A/N - Yes, its a bit fast so don't judge me to fast. Really couldn't think of what to think of to put in between the time skips. Anyway's Naruto and Yukina are at Konoha during the Chuunin Exams. There are two Jinchuuriki's and are they their targets and what is Naruto's goal and objective now that he has left Konoha? Please review (Also seeking a Beta please i really need someone)

Ninpou: Sakasha Jikantai – Ninja Art: Reverse Time-Zone

Kirigakure – Hidden Mist Village

Souseiki – Genesis


	2. Naruto vs Jiraiya

Genesis

**Genesis**

A/N – I know many of you are wondering the power strength of Naruto and Yukina; you'll soon see. In this chapter they will be fighting Konoha. Also, my next chapter will be up after Shinobi Prodigy gets updated which should be another week or so. But damn, this is my longest chapter I've ever written out of any of my stories.

**Chapter 2: Naruto vs. Jiraiya**

Two figures walk down the stairs gathering the attention of everyone in the stadium.

They walk watching the fight between Sabuku no Gaara and Sasuke.

"Sasuke seems to have improved his speed in three months." The voice of a young girl spoke beneath the cloak.

"However, his movements are that of Konoha's Iron Fist. I wonder if he actually trained or just copied. It would be a shame if he stole them from a fellow Konoha-nin." The voice a boy replied his cloak.

"Mind telling us who you are and how you two got past security." Asuma asked behind them.

The two figures look behind them and notice Kurenai and Asuma standing there.

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-nee-chan, it's been a while."

"Kurenai…nee-chan? If you know us then you must have been from this village." Asuma demanded.

"Take off your shade's (Japanese Bamboo Hat's Similar to Akatsuki hats) so we can see your faces." Kurenai demanded.

"If you insist." The boy replied as he grips his hand and pulled it off.

Long spiky blonde hair appeared. What caught everyone's attention was the fact that his face was that of a younger Fourth Hokage.

"Uzumaki…Naruto!" Kurenai spoke out load.

"It's been a while Kurenai-san." Naruto spoke calmly.

"You're an S-Class Criminal wanted by Konoha and other villages and countries." Kurenai spoke.

"You know here Naru-chan? Then I should introduce myself." The girl replied. Long brown hair fell down. What stun everyone were her beautiful purple eyes that sparkle like a crystal.

"Yoshizuki Yukina." The girl replied calmly as she stood in front of them with a small smile.

"I also know you; a wanted S-Class Criminal known for the massacre of an entire city. Wanted for the deaths of countless shinobi's; including civilians. Among your crimes you've killed thirty daimyo lords." Kurenai yelled.

"It seems you've heard of me for quiet a bit. However, are you aware of my abilities?" She teased with a dangerous grin.

"Asuma-san, Kurenai-san. Please you and Konoha step down. I don't want to kill any of you."

This remark shocks everyone.

"That's shocking from a killer like you. Afraid we can't." Asuma replied pulling out his trench blades.

"This person is pissing me off, shall I kill him?" Yukina asked in a false sweet voice.

"Be quick about it, you tend to play with your food." Naruto replied calmly.

Yukina raised her hand and a giant sword appeared out of no where. Asuma brought up his trench blades to block the blow she swung at him.

Naruto stood still as Yukina did the battle of the wills against Asuma. Kurenai perform some hand seals before she disappeared.

'_That's…genjutsu.'_

Yukina immediately sense the genjutsu after feeling the ground beneath her sink.

Naruto stood calmly as a tree grew behind him and got a hold on him. He calmly looks as Kurenai as she appeared from the tree.

"It's over." She declared bringing her kunai down. Naruto merely smiled as Kurenai found herself in Naruto's place.

"A genjutsu of this level will not work on me." Naruto replied. He touches her hair before he whispered "Tsukiyomi."

Kurenai found herself in a graveyard. Everything seemed black and white. The sky was moving in crimson as well as the moon.

She suddenly felt something eating her arm and she look down to see earth worms crawling out underneath her flesh. She quickly pulled them out only for more to grow.

"For forty-eight hours, you will have your body eaten inside and out." Naruto voice rang. Kurenai look up to see Naruto standing in front of her; he seemed so close yet so far away. She looks down and realizes he was correct and her flesh was being eaten from the inside out. She wanted it to end.

'_Calm down Kurenai. This is a Genjutsu. All genjutsu's are not real. Now think; for something this advance how do I get out.'_

"This may be a genjutsu Kurenai. However, what you are feeling is real. 47 hours, 59 minutes, 59 seconds left." Naruto replied calmly.

Kurenai eyes pop open as the torment began once again.

Kurenai's scream erupted in the stadium as soon as the genjutsu tree vanishes. She was clutching her head screaming as if she was in pain.

"Stop it; I beg you please stop!" Kurenai yelled.

Kurenai collapses; not moving or making a sound the moment she collapse to the ground.

"Kurenai?!" Asuma shouted.

"No time to worry about others when you got yourself to worry about." Yukina shouted pushing Asuma back.

'_This kid is pushing be back this much?! Impossible.'_

"Surprise, Naruto isn't only my partner; he's my master. I learn everything I know from him." Yukina shouted as she brought her sword down and gave Asuma a clean cut on Asuma's chest.

Naruto appeared next to Yukina giving a quick kick to an ANBU member who tried to attack from behind.

Asuma stood up and form hand seals. Naruto look at Asuma in surprise.

"Katon: Haisekisho." Asuma cried blowing a cloud of ashes towards Naruto and Yukina.

"Way to go, Captain Asuma." A jounin with sun glasses however he stops short when Yukina and Naruto emerge from the ashes completely unharmed.

"Impossible! They're not hurt." An ANBU shouted.

"Is this the only thing that can truly be Konoha's greatest? I mean, this is a waste of time." Yukina shouted out loud.

"Don't take Konoha so lightly." A chuunin shouted rushing forward. Yukina raised her hands up (like Gaara did against his battle against Deidara with sand) and waves of water appeared out of no where making everyone slips and fall from the amount of water.

"Boring." Yukina shouted. She walks forward as the shinobi's tried to get up however could not.

"Don't bother, the more you struggle the worse it will get." Yukina shouted. She took two steps before she realize she couldn't move.

"Nani?! What's this?" She shouted.

"Kagemane no jutsu." Naruto replied calmly. Naruto merely look into the crowd and notice one shinobi with a ram seal.

"Nara Shikaku." Naruto replied calmly.

"Kakashi, I can't hold them much longer. These two have incredibly large amounts of chakra. Take them out now." Shikaku shouted as sweat began to come down his face.

"Hatake, Kakashi." Naruto replied looking behind him.

"Let's go Sasuke. Chidori!"

Two large bird cries could be heard in the entire stadium.

Kakashi and Sasuke both charge forward. Chidori roaring from there hands.

Time seemed to have slowed down as Kakashi's and Sasuke's attacks moved in closer and closer.

Everything then froze as Kakashi's and Sasuke's hands pierce through Yukina and Naruto's chest.

"So much for these losers. That was a waste of chakra." Sasuke replied calmly.

'_He may act all high and mighty, however; Naruto took out Kurenai in genjutsu. A feat truly worth to fear. This girl, Yukina also defeated Asuma in close combat; giving him a wound, strong enough to put him out of action for a while. The fact remains. These two were dangerous, more dangerous then their records claim they were. Yukina stated that Naruto was also her master. So who was Naruto's master? Who would train Naruto. He's barely Sasuke's age.'_

"A word of advice, never use lighting jutsu's on water. Because water conducts electricity!" Yukina shouted.

Everyone seemed shock to see Yukina still alive.

"AWWWWEEE!" Kakashi screamed as lighting was frying his body. His hand slip right through her body and everyone seemed paralyze as her body seemed wet and repaired. Her wound vanished; as if it was never there.

"I think its time you release your jutsu. The only thing you are doing is stalling for so little time. We did not come here to start a war with Konoha. We just came to collect someone." Yukina replied calmly.

"How did you survive? Are you an immortal?" A random genin shouted in fear.

"Both of us are immortal. That wound is not enough to defeat us." Yukina replied.

"What?" Sasuke yelled. Unlike Kakashi on the ground barely conscious, his hand was still stuck inside Naruto's chest.

"I trust you can get us out of this before I increase my chakra." Naruto asked. Sasuke was struggling to get his hand free which was trap through Naruto's chest.

"I don't have all day." Naruto replied as Yukina started to look pale. Before everyone's eyes she turn into water and quickly made its way towards Shikaku. Yukina emerge from her liquid form and stood in front of Shikaku giving him a square punch in the jaw.

Naruto grab Sasuke's hand and pulled it through his chest causing Sasuke to go through his entire chest. Naruto place his hands on Sasuke's neck causing the emo-king to fall down unconscious.

Nearly everyone screamed as a huge hole in Naruto's chest remain and immediately started to heal itself back to good as new.

Yukina merely smirk before joining Naruto towards walking the Daiymo stands.

"If breaking through Konoha is so easy, why don't we just run the place or destroy it? I mean; it might not even be a work out, but it still will save us so much trouble."

"No, do not kill any of the shionobi's. Even if they live today, they will die tomorrow. Besides, Konoha will need every shinobi available for the invasion taking place in thirty minutes." Naruto replied.

"Well, we pretty much took out their best. I'm not sure how they are going to fair. What about Kabuto? Shouldn't we kill him? He is at Hatake Kakashi's level of combat. Not to mention one hell of a medical shinobi. Plus he is a sound shinobi; not to mention he is Orochimaru's right hand man." Yukina asked looking at her partner for an expression. Naruto gave her none.

"For once, give me an expression!" Yukina yelled.

Naruto said nothing but walk ahead leaving Yukina scowling behind him. Naruto gave a small smirk before Yukina could see.

"Damn, you're so expressionless. I mean, give me an expression. Not that one!" She cried as Naruto turn to her with a blank confuse look on his face.

"Is it your time of the month already?" Naruto asked. They walk down the stairs and ignore the shinobi's trying to break free from Yukina's jutsu. Yukina growled at him as several woman blush and men started to get a nose bleed.

"That water jutsu of yours is really good for trapping anything." Naruto complemented trying to cool Yukina off.

"That's nothing. They'll be stuck all day. I expected more from Konoha shinobi's. I mean, you wouldn't let me kill them and….WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!" Yukina roared.

"Kikai?? Naruto whispered.

Both jump into the air only to found themselves surround by million of bugs.

"Get these gross bugs off of me!" Yukina screamed. The bugs had them wrapped themselves around both of them and started to suck them dry of chakra.

"How is it going Shibi?" A woman asked with canine markings.

"Do not worry Tsume. My bugs are still eating their chakra as we speak. How do I know, because my bugs are buzzing with excitement. This will be over shortly….Nani!" Shibi cried as his bugs started to spread out revealing that the two shinobi's had vanish.

"They vanish?! Did they use the shunshin no jutsu?"

"No. Shunshin no jutsu is just a quick boost of speed. If they had use that then my bugs wouldn't let them escape." Shibi answered.

"Which means they used a space/time ninjutsu. Impossible! In that situation they were able to use something like that so calmly." Tsume replied.

"Which also goes to show; their abilities with space/time ninjutsu are much greater than the Yondaime Hokage-sama." Hiashi replied walking up to his old teammates. (I'm guessing that Aburame Shibi, Inuzuka Tsume and Hyuuga Hiashi were teammates. After all, their children are on the same team together.)

"Tsume, can you find them." Shibi asked.

"Give me a second." She replied. Tsume formed a one hand seal and closed her eyes. Tsume could smell every shinobi in the stadium however…

"No. Their scent has completely vanished. I can't find them at all." Tsume replied.

"Incredible. Their skills are much better than we originally thought. Byakugan."

Hiashi's face immediately look shock then turn to a announce look with his eyebrow twitching.

He turns around and everyone follows his gaze to see the two of them in seats. The girl, Yukina, was sitting down eating rice balls.

"Oh, hello. Took you long enough to find us." Yukina replied finishing her rice ball.

"Damn, out of ten I only finish seven. I thought I had more time. Oh well. I can just eat it later." Yukina replied as both Naruto and Yukina stood and face the trio.

"Don't take us so lightly." A young girl roared behind the two of them.

"Hana! Stop, they are too strong don't…did you see, what I just saw?" Tsume replied as Hana crashed into the ground.

Hana got up and started muttering about missing her target.

"Impossible! Your daughter just went straight through him as if he was never there. (Very much like Uchiha Madara) That isn't possible." Hiashi cried; his eyes like nearly everyone else's were nearly popping out of their sockets.

"No, he can already heal from death hits. That was proven when Sasuke was pulled at great force through his body. This type of ability shouldn't come to much of a surprise for us. Though I have to admit it's a great accomplice. This has never been done before. Just what is he?" Hiashi replied in wonder.

"Konoha lost a very powerful ally eight years ago. This boy was greater than we originally thought." Shibi replied.

Naruto release something from his sleeves to before they realize it was something like a small katana.

He rushed forward quicker than most people realize.

'_He's fast. Much faster than Gai.'_

Naruto stood over the barely conscious forms of the trio that stood in front of him, his katana dripping with small amounts of blood.

"Kaa-san." Hana yelled. She got up only to see Naruto raised his blade once more and swung at her. Hana went down with her eyes barely able to stay open.

Kakashi lean on the wall and look at the two.

'_Strong, so strong. Normally we should be able to sense someone who hold tremendous amounts of chakra but these two easily took us apart no matter what we through at them. They are also highly aware of our capabilities. That's not possible even if the names are famous. Have they been watching us? Studying us? No, not possible. The ANBU clearly would have spotted someone within Konoha if they did. So how do they know so much?' _Kakashi thought with desperation.

"Wait." Kakashi cried. The two turn to him and shared a gaze at him.

"I know what you two are up to." Kakashi replied leaning on the wall. Naruto and Yukina look at him with a puzzled but serious look.

"You two aren't apart of Akatsuki." This causes both Naruto and Yukina to give Kakashi a serious face. Something neither has shown since arriving. "You two must be apart of Souseiki. You two aren't the only ones on the move are you? There are more of you moving around collecting information on Bijuu aren't you."

"Yukina, I have a change of heart; we are going to wipe out Konoha. However, we are going to take Kakashi-san with us." Naruto replied. "Have everyone disappear." Naruto ordered.

Yukina rush forward with amazing speed it shock even Kakashi.

"Katon: Karyu no Endan!" A deep voice cried out. Yukina stop and look at the Sandaime Hokage who was in his battle suit.

"Oh, so the great Sandaime Hokage; the Professor of Konoha graces us with his presence. Or is it possible you are sick of watching your shinobi's get beat like the dogs they are?" Yukina replied.

Naruto said or showed no emotion towards the Sandaime Hokage.

"Naruto-chan, do you want to fight the greatest Hokage?" Yukina asked in a mock tone.

"No. At my current level, I could defeat and kill him without using any ninjutsu." Naruto replied calmly.

"Do not take me so lightly Naruto. I may not be as young as I once was, but I'm much stronger and wiser than you." The Third replied.

"I doubt that. Yukina is much weaker than me. If you cannot defeat her; then what makes you think you can defeat me. After all, in order to defeat the master, you must defeat the student." Naruto replied calmly.

"Don't take me lightly either old man, I may be eleven, but I've survived hundreds of battles and even fought shinobi's much stronger than you. An example is when I made Orochimaru run away crying like a coward just to lick his wounds." Yukina replied giving a dangerous grin.

"You defeated Orochimaru?!" The Sandaime asked in shock.

"Yes. He tried to turn me into one of his little guinea-pigs. Even went so far to try and give a curse seal. Failed that too; much to his fury." Yukina replied. She claps her hands and cries "Suiton: Suiatsu Hakai."

The Sandiame Hokage was launch into the stadium from a huge water wave crushing him with Yukina running after him.

"Doton: Doryuu Taiga." The Sandaime cried the moment he recovered. Yukina stop and was sliding down a mud river.

"Doton: Doryuudan" The Sandaime made a few more seals before crying out "Karyuudan"

"Hokage-sama mix fire with earth. He is living up to the name." An ANBU member cried out.

The fire-earth missiles hit Yukina causing a small explosion on the ground.

"Who in the hell were you aiming for?" Yukina cried from behind the Sandaime as she launches a square punch to the Sandaime's jaw.

"If you think such tricks will work on me, think again. I may be a kid to your standards; however, I'm a person who is reasonable for maybe village leader's deaths. If you want to face Naruto and prove you can beat him, you really need to defeat me. And I'm not even at full power." Yukina replied in an annoying voice.

"Is Naruto really that strong?" The Sandaime asked.

Yukina smirk and look at the Sandaime in the eye.

"Did you hear about the Kirigakure Massacre?" She asked.

"It's a rumored." The Sandaime replied calmly.

"Well I can tell you right now, it's no rumor. Kirigakure, the Mist Shinobi's, exist no more. Six months ago, Naruto went straight into Kirigakure and attack it all by himself. I stood on the hill nearby watching him fight. It wasn't a battle, it wasn't a fight. It was judgment. As if he was the God of War himself. He destroyed everything. Killed all the shinobi's; the Mizukage; the ANBU; the remaining Seven Swordsmen; the villagers; the mission accountants, everyone. He didn't even spare a single child. He brought judgment to Water Country as if he was god himself." Yukina replied calmly.

"You sound please." The Sandaime replied.

"I am; Kirigakure was my home." She replied with disgust.

"You just watch your home get massacre." The Sandaime asked in shock.

"No you snidely old fool. I REQUESTED IT!" Yukina shouted.

Everyone was quiet.

"I was born and raised in Kirigakure for most of my life. I'm no Jinchuuriki but I was treated like one because of my abilities with water. My body itself is partly made of water. In fact, 95 percent of my body is nothing but water. The people of my village believed I was some sort of monster; just waiting in the shadows to destroy the village. I've been beaten, had tremendous amounts of illegal drugs inserted into me, starved and even experimented on. In fact, I don't even have a happy memory of me being in my village. My parents were killed because they protected me. This alone was a crime to the village. Even the Mizukage at the time, Uchiha Madara seemed to fear me. He feared I would grow up powerful; to powerful for him. He has even order the ANBU to kill me. Every attempt failed. I was alone, with nothing to cling to my life. I doubt at the time even if I cut myself on my wrist, I wouldn't have died. Then Naruto came, gave me a reason to live and gave me a new happiness. After four years of being together and training I made a request to him: The complete and utter destruction of Kirigakure. At first he disagreed with me, however, after some persuasion from me, he agreed in the end. Two weeks after he destroyed the village, I went to the capital of Water Country and destroy the entire city of the Mizu-Daiymo's palace; killing the Daiymo and his family. I killed them all, to let the world know, I have cut my ties with that place I called home." Yukina replied. She looks at the Sandaime Hokage ignoring his look of complete shock. "I know you are angry so I'm going to go full power." Yukina replied as she forms a seal.

"Enough Yukina. We have a guest. He just passed my barrier and is incredibly powerful." Naruto spoke up.

Yukina look at Naruto with a questionable look.

"Who?" Yukina asked with curiosity.

"I don't know. Find out; use that jutsu of yours while I take down the barrier. He was last in the Northern Section. It's not Orochimaru, it's someone stronger." Naruto replied as he formed a seal.

"Ok, go."

"Right." Yukina replied as her body starts too disappeared.

"Where did she go?" The Sandaime asked with a blank puzzled look on his face.

"She became a part of the vapor in the air." Naruto replied.

It was a few more minutes before Yukina reappeared in the air in front of Naruto.

"It's Jiraiya." Yukina replied calmly. "Naruto, what do we do?" She asked calmly.

"Jiraiya-sensei. Just his name takes me back. If he is coming for us, then we kill him. I no longer have any love for him." Naruto replied calmly.

"I'll go ahead and try to by time to hold him for you." Yukina replied. She disappears once again.

"Don't bother. If you can kill him, then by all means, do it." Naruto replied jumping down. Naruto disappeared into the ground.

A few minutes later, a Chuunin walk into the stadium.

"Hokage-sama, what was that explosion? Wasn't that a bit extreme for the Chuunin Exams?"

"Iruka, now is not the best time."

"Really; what in the world?!" Iruka cried as strange water started to wrap itself. Yukina reappeared and swung a sword three times her size. She gave a swung only hitting her water. A figure appeared behind Iruka and roared "Katon: Endon"

"Yukina, you've grown to be quiet skilled in your jutsu's. And you're growing up to be quite beautiful." Jiraiya replied.

"Only you can use those amphibious jutsu. After all, you train us." Yukina replied.

"Suiton…."

"Too slow." Jiraiya replied spitting out oil from his mouth. Yukina collapses on the ground; oil dripping everywhere.

"Yukina, where is Naruto? Is he the one behind all this? I heard that you two were killed. I didn't teach you two how to use ninjutsu for three years to become mad killers."

"Naruto is different from what you knew of him. He has turn, into a god." Yukina replied calmly.

"You always were devoted to him. Followed him around and did what ever he told you." Jiraiya replied.

"Of course. After all, he rescued me from hell." Yukina replied calmly.

"What are you guys trying to pull? This wasn't like two of you. What happen to Setsu?"

"Setsu, we tried to prevent him from joining Akatsuki. He wouldn't listen; we warned him that if he joined our enemies we will kill him. He always was the hot shot don't you remember sensei. Always thought he was better than everyone else. Just because he was so talented. Naruto and I work our asses off just to perfect our jutsu's. Setsu however, thought different. He believed he should show off his power to the greater ones. He joined Akatsuki. Two months later, we confronted him and tried to take him out. He wouldn't listen. He and Naruto had their final fight. Naruto won and killed him."

"Yukina, what happen? You use to be so…"

"You have no idea, what happen to us after you left us last year sensei." Yukina replied.

"You're absolutely right, I don't. However, what you are doing, destroying villages is wrong. Yes, Kirigakure treated you wrong, but did you really need to punish the entire village in death?" Jiraiya yelled.

"What about Naruto and Konoha? In case you don't remember sensei, Naruto ran away because the stupid villagers ignored the Yondaime Hokage's wishes and attack Naruto since that day twelve years. How can they blame Naruto for Uchiha Madara's attack on the village? How can they demand the blood of the only child of the Yondaime Hokage? Naruto love for Konoha is the same for me with Kirigakure." Yukina snapped.

This remark caused everyone to look shock and in disbelief.

"Naruto told me only one person besides the Sandaime Hokage ever cared for him; Yuuhei Kurenai, who tended for him, when he was only a baby. That's one reason why he merely took her out instead of killing her. If he had to choose to protect or to destroy this village, he would destroy it."

"That's wrong; don't go blaming everyone for a few people's misunderstandings."

"The entire village has demanded to the Sandaime Hokage to kill him. I personally think the Sandaime would have granted the wish if he hadn't known Naruto was the Yondaime's child. After all, the Kyuubi no Yoko was greatly feared." Yukina replied calmly.

"What you guys are doing this wrong. You shouldn't pass judgment on villages." Jiraiya yelled.

"That's what you think Jiraiya-sensei." Naruto voice replied. Jiraiya look up to see Naruto and weird face painting on his face. "But you have no idea what I had to endure through my youth." Naruto replied calmly. "Yukina step back." Naruto barks.

Yukina nods and jumps back to the far wall.

"Naruto, you sure have changed. I remember you use to be so cheerful. You're right, I have no idea what type of pain you two had to endure during your youth, you two didn't have any choice in your abilities; however you can't go destroying everything." Jiraiya shouted.

"Why not? They always cry they want peace. I gave it to them." Naruto replied harshly.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Naruto cried.

A large creature emerges from the ground and launches a large portion of bubbles.

"Bubbles. As my former student, he has a grasp of my weaknesses. Trying to wash away the oil." Jiraiya replied as he forms a ball into his hands.

"Rasengan." Jiraiya cried launching the ball of chakra into the lobster.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Naruto cried clapping his hands again.

A large animal appeared, charging at Jiraiya who looked shock as he was thrown back into the stadium.

Jiraiya got back up and form some hand seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Jiraiya cried.

A large toad appeared holding a pike appeared.

"Jiraiya, you wouldn't have called on me unless you really needed me."

"Truth is, I'm fighting against Naruto and his summoning's."

"Hmmm, Naruto-chan? What's going on?"

"No idea. I just know he hasn't grown up like I thought he would."

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Naruto cried as a giant bull appeared.

"Where did he get all these summonings? He never had a single summon except for the toads contract. This should not be possible." Jiraiya cried as he jumps up and Gamaken.

"Gamaken, I need you to hold him off for a few minutes." Jiraiya shouted. He formed a sealed and made some strange seals.

Naruto form a seal and his hair turn silver and long; tied into a pony tail.

"He changed his appearance?" Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto said nothing but disappeared. It took Jiraiya only a moment to realize where Naruto disappeared to and quickly jump away from him as Naruto's first flatten Gamaken. Gamaken knock out couldn't stand anymore.

'_What in the hell happen? His speed and strength just increase ten fold. The moment his appearance change his power just went up.' _Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto disappeared again and nearly crush Jiraiy'a skull. Naruto hit a strange staff with the Sandaime holding it.

"What are you doing? Old man? You're not even strong enough to face me. Get out of my way." Naruto replied.

"Sarutobi-sensei."

"Jiraiya I'll hold him off for as long as I can, however, you must complete whatever you're trying to do quickly."

"You won't have the time." Naruto shouted rushing forward. Naruto threw a punch which the Sandaime barely manage to dodge. Soon the two shinobi's vanish and started to throw punches and kicks at each other. To everyone except Jiraiya and Orochimaru, they were moving to fast.

Naruto kick the Sandaime in the head after dodging the staff aiming for his head.

"I grow bored of this." Naruto made a few seals before he disappeared.

"Ninpou: Kurohitsugi" Naruto replied above the Sandaime Hokage. Purple light shot out of Naruto's hand and surrounded the Sandaime Hokage in a rectangle shape. Before the Sandaime could make any moves to escape, the purple lines filled up before giving a massive explosion.

"Sarutobi-sensei!" Jiraya cried. The Sandaime Hokage was on the ground with smoke coming out of his injuries.

"Oh, you're still conscious after taking that. I guess I should have expected that." Naruto replied before turning his attention to Jiriaya.

'_Damn I need more time.'_

"Sorry, Ero-Sennin, but I won't let you use your Hermit Mode." Naruto replied before he disappeared.

Naruto reappeared behind Jiraiya giving him a punch to the head.

'_To fast, I need more time. This isn't possible for him to gain this level in a year.'_

Jiraya tried to duck but was set sailing through the stadium like a rocket.

'_He's to fast, I need more time.'_

Naruto stood on the rail looking right at Jiraiya.

'_I've used too much chakra already? I must shift again.'_

Naruto formed another seal and the air started to drop. His hair grew long and turned purple.

'_Naruto-chan is force to use his final form. A form, that can kill him if he stays in it for too long. However can he hold himself strong enough against Jiraiya-sensei's Sage Mode? If Naruto continues to draw out more chakra before he is ready, he will die.'_ Yukina thought as she watches the battle.

Naruto look at Jiraiya and narrowed his eyes. Jiraiya step forward with two frogs on his shoulders and he look a bit different with his face.

"It seems you manage to reveal your true form, Jiraiya-sensei. I can't help but wonder, can you truly match with my skills at your current level. After all, you still haven't learn how to master it have you?" Naruto asked looking at Jiraiya.

"You're strength, your speed, and your powers. Don't tell that, you master Senjutsu?" Jiraiya cried out loud with his eyes popping opening.

"Oh, it took you this long to figure it out. Yes, I'm a master of Senjutsu. It's one reason why I'm so powerful, and have so many different forms." Naruto replied.

"Ano, Jiraiya-sama, what's Senjutsu?"

"Senjutsu. It's the evolved formed of chakra." Yukina replied. "It adds more power to your chakra. For an example, let's take the weakest shinobi in Konoha, Haruno Sakura, her chakra level is at that of a civilian she can't fight and she can't handle fighting. If she masters senjutsu, she would be at the Sandaime Hokage's level. It's a huge power boost. However, it's very lethal and dangerous so learning it is out of the question even for prodigies. I only learn the basics; Naruto however is a master of Senjutsu. Haven't any of you ever wonder why there are summonings who can speak with a human tongue. It's because, they were once shinobi's, shinobi's who failed to master senjutsu and that was there punishment. Yes Hyuuga, even you can't learn it." Yukina replied looking at Hanabi and Hiashi with a sly smile on her face. "It's a form even Hyuuga can't see. Though once you master it or even get the basics down, the Hyuuga eye will no longer be need on the battle field for that person. With Senjutsu, we can see and over rule many chakra attacks and forms. There are many techniques and taijutsu that render useless against us because of Senjutsu. Senjutsu also is a powerful barrier from many seals. For an example, let's take a Jinchuuriki. Once they master are masters of Senjutsu they send the Bijuu to another demision. Making them humans once more. Sorry, Jiraya-sensei, but you have to think carefully about attacking us before you do, huh?"

Jiraiya was bent down low and cried "Senpou Kebari Senbon"

Yukina eyes open wide.

'_To fast I can't dodge at all.'_

Naruto reappeared in front of her.

"Futon: Jougo" Naruto cried.

The needles flew up in front of Naruto before landing on the ground.

'_That was my fastest attack, and yet he blocks it with just a wind jutsu! Wind jutsu users without using any hand seals only mean one thing; his chakra element is wind. So how did he learn to perform this ability so soon? It should have taken him at least twenty yet he managed to do it without hand seals and without wasting the necessary chakra. How strong is he? He was a master at the art of the Kage Bunshin, did he discover its secrets and did a mass training with so many Kage Bunshin's? What ever, I need to stop them.'_

Yukina eyes were nearly popping out of their sockets.

"I would have died. If Naruto-sama had appeared a second later I really would have died." Yukina replied.

"To hear you call me Naruto-sama since the first time we walk out of Kirigakure truly is interesting. He forced you into a corner already." Naruto replied looking at her. "I've told you before, you don't have to call me Naruto-sama; I prefer Naruto-kun." Naruto replied.

Naruto look at Jiraiya and gave him a small smile. "I thought I had cut my ties with you completely. It seems, I was mistaken. After all, I guess I can't kill my Godfather now can I?"

"What...what did you call me?" Jiraiya shouted.

"My Godfather. After all, you gave me my name long before I was born correct. My parents, Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina named me after a character in your first book because they enjoyed it so much didn't they? Please don't tell you forgot all about that day." Naruto replied.

_'No, I remember. It's just that, I've never really thought of that day as an important day. Naruto is right, I'm his Godfather. I failed him as his Godfather even. Minato, Kushina forgive me, I might be force to kill your son. __If techniques like Senpou Kebari Senbon won't work then I'll just use this.'_

Jiraiya formed a few more seals before slamming his hands into the ground.

"Ninpou: Gamaguchi Shibari" Jiraiya shouted.

"It's over Naruto! Yukina! You two should know better than anyone else. No one has ever survived this technique before. As your former teacher I have no choice but to defeat you two and bring an end to your rein of terror."

"Kill us if you want to Jiraiya-sensei; however our organization was created to counter Akatsuki. If you kill us, you just increase their chances to destroy the world. Yukina, come." Naruto shouted. Naruto turn around and took off; Yukina on his heels.

"It's useless. I won't let you two add more to your crimes. It's over." Jiraiya shouted.

Naruto and Yukina look behind them before increasing their speed. The walls started to move before it started to close in on the pair.

Yukina look at the walls before turning to Naruto. "The walls are faster than us. At this rate, we are going to be…."

Naruto closed his eyes before he open them again.

A huge explosion was heard through out the stadium; when the explosion was heard Jiraiya rush towards the other side to see black flames dancing around, Naruto and Yukina were gone.

'_They broke through the Rock-Inn's Stomach. This technique is…Amaterasu? A soul technique from the Uchiha Clan; the strongest flames and ninjutsu. This is my first time hearing this technique.' _Jiraiya thought as he looks outside.

"Why did we fall back? We could have easily reverse that technique. So why…"

"Capturing Nii Yugito and Sabuku no Gaara can easily come at another time. What's important is to know that their still bound and intact. However, Akatsuki will shortly be moving against known Jinchuuriki, we must be ready to counter them in case they do start to capture Bijuu. We cannot allow, all nine to be united." Naruto replied.

* * *

A/N's Naruto's shocking power is stronger than Sandaime Hokage and Jiraiya's. A master of Senjutsu and a cold blooded killer who has massacre an entire village. His goal is to capture the first and second bijuu, but for what reason?

Kagemane no Jutsu – Shadow Imitation Technique

Chidori – Thousand Birds

Kikai – Destruction Bugs

Shunshin no jutsu – Body Flicker Technique

Souseiki – Genesis

Suiton: Suiatsu Hakai – Water Element: Pressure Destruction

Katon: Karyu no Endan – Fire Element: Fire Dragon Flame Missile

Doton: Dorgyuu Taiga – Earth Element: Moving Land River

Doton: Doryuudan – Earth Element: Earth Dragon Missile

Karyuudan – Fire Element: Fire Dragon Missile

Katon: Endon – Fire Element: Fireball

Kuchiyose no Jutsu – Summoning Technique

Ninpou: Kurohitsugi - Ninja Art: Black Coffin

Senjutsu – Sage Techniques/Arts

Senpou Kebari Senbon – Hermit Art: Hair Needle Barrage

Futon: Jougo – Wind Element: Funnel (Funnel is the start of a tornado in the mid-west that sometimes rises from the ground.)

Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone

Ninpou: Gamaguchi Shibari – Ninja Art: Toad Mouth Eclosure

Character Bio:

Name: Yoshizuki Yukina

Age: 12

Rank: S-Class (No Offical Shinobi Rank)

Hair Color: Brown

Eye Color: Purple

Abilities: Complete control over anything that is water related. Her own body is water (Like Suigetsu) and know the basics of Senjutsu. Also can preform water jutsu's at high levels without getting tired.

Bio: Ever since Naruto saved her and rescue her from the pain and suffering she had to endure in Kirigakure, she has been faithful and loyal to him. She continues to follow him and battles in his name. Despite meeting with Jiraiya and learning from him for three years, Naruto also went out his way and train Yukina with her abilities and powers; keeping them completely hidden from Setsu and Jiraiya. Even though Jiraiya knew her through training, Naruto and Yukina kept their abilities and powers hidden. She made a vow to obey and listen to Naruto for she sees him as her master.


End file.
